The Athlete and the Musician
by crackship-writer
Summary: One day, while over Tristan's house, Maya runs into an interesting older brother. Not only is he interesting, but he seems to have some interest in her as well. Oneshot Maya x Owen


It all started out pretty unexpectedly. She had been hanging out with Tristan, studying for an upcoming math test, and he had just gotten home from football practice. Maya hadn't known that Tristan had a brother, so when she bumped into him after exiting the bathroom, she was pretty surprised. "Oh, sorry," she mumbled, looking over the rims of her glasses to take in his face and process who he was. The boy in front of her looked nothing like Tristan; he was tall, muscular and apparently had a deep voice, which she found out when he said, "Tristan's friend?" Maya gave him a small nod, only for him to smirk at her in return. "You're cute…for a niner." That was all he said to her before winking and walking into the bathroom she just left, closing the door behind him to signal the end of their conversation. _Did that really just happen? _Maya thought to herself, hurrying back to Tristan's room so that his older brother wouldn't catch her again. Focusing on studying after that little moment proved to be hard since Maya was still a bit flustered by the way he winked at her, so eventually Maya excused herself and quickly ran from the house, not even bothering to ask for a ride home.

Never before in her life had Maya been this bothered by something someone did. There was that time Zig asked for her to cover for him, which she did and led to some flirting, but that was the extent of her love life. Having always been the shy girl who hid behind her glasses, she wasn't sure if this older boy was teasing her. She had never really been the most attractive girl, always falling short of the older, more mature looking girls in middle school who she was sure he would fancy more, sSo why would he call her cute if it wasn't a joke? By the time Maya went to bed she was positive that he was just trying to get a rise out of her. Fortunately for him, he succeeded.

All through the night into the next morning the Milligan whose name Maya didn't know was on her mind. She hadn't meant for it to be that way, but she just couldn't get her mind off of him. Though she hated to admit it, given that this boy was her sort-of best friend's brother, he was pretty attractive. Just from the little glance she got she could tell that he was in great shape and his voice was pretty attractive too. How could he possibly be related to Tristan? The two looked nothing alike and Maya couldn't see herself falling for her friend, even if he wasn't gay. It wasn't until the school day started that Maya was able to rid these thoughts from her head. Between the quizzes and classwork that she needed to get done, there just wasn't time to think about some guy she hardly even knew and would never know. But of course, with Maya's luck, her thoughts returned to the now-familiar subject by luck.

She didn't mean to give in and think about him but it was practically impossible this time. As soon as she got out of her Math class, the class right before lunch, Maya headed over to her locker to grab the next set of books she would need for the rest of the day. It was when she was at her locker that she thought she heard the voice again. Having only heard it the day before over Tristan's house, she couldn't be too sure it was him, but it was such a distinctive voice that she was sure she wasn't wrong. To end the debate in her head, Maya decided to turn and see for herself, only to find out that she was indeed right. And that he was looking at her curiously over his friend's shoulders. _Oh God, he knows I'm looking at him,_ she thought to herself as she quickly turned back to her locker and tried to look busy. Based on the sounds of shuffling feet, it seemed as though the conversation was ending and Maya wanted to get out of there before he caught her again. Just as she was turning away from her locker to head to the lunch room she heard his voice again.

"Hey, yo, wait up niner. Why the rush?" was what came out of his mouth. Not sure whether or not he was talking to her, Maya stopped for a second and glanced back, surprised to find that he was right there behind her. Once she stopped, he did as well and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What, is your lunch that amazing that you need to run off? I just wanted to ask you a question." Maya couldn't help but notice he had a bit of arrogance about him, but what football player didn't? Instead of answering her, Maya shifted on her feet, her hand coming up to adjust the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. "Umm, ok, well you left so soon yesterday I never got to know your name." He looked at her expectantly for a few seconds, waiting for her answer. When she didn't give it right away, because she was still a bit stunned that he was talking to her in public, he cocked his head to the side and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to niner?"

"Maya…" she mumbled, looking away from him for a second. This boy, while nothing like Tristan, did share a few qualities, such as how pushy they could both be. "Maya? Cute name for a cute niner. I'm Owen. Have you been friends with Tris for long?" Maya wasn't quite sure why he was here introducing himself to such an insignificant niner, nor why he kept asking her questions, so she took a quick look around to see if his friends were hiding somewhere laughing at her. It had happened in _She's All That_ and this was Degrassi, so why couldn't it happen to her? But her quick search turned up negative results, so she turned her attention back to the tall boy. "Um, yeah, well we're in band together and Math, so, you know. Niners have to stick together." Her small shoulders shrugged slightly as Owen nodded. "I see. Well, being a senior and all, I know the ropes of Degrassi. So if you need any tips, you know where I live." And with that he winked at her before walking away towards the lunch room, leaving Maya to stand alone in the hallway, much like he had yesterday. If there was one thing she got out of that conversation, besides his name, it was that Owen Milligan was definitely one of the most arrogant boys Maya has had the pleasure of meeting.

* * *

This was my first fic ever, so I hope that it was alright. It could remain a oneshot, but if people enjoy it I will gladly continue it.


End file.
